dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Warrior Arc
The Super Warrior Arc is the first of the three different scenarios in Dragon Ball FighterZ's Story Mode. Plot Prologue An army of clones consisting of replicas of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin are shown in the ruins of West City, with Clone Goku firing a blast that emits a humongous explosion. On Planet Namek, Porunga is summoned by a mysterious woman who is holding a remote and then shifts to inside a lab with Android 16 standing behind her. Brief shots of Cell, Frieza, Nappa, Captain Ginyu with the Ginyu Force, Android 18 and Android 17 are shown. A blue light erupts on the Earth and then it shows Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha unconscious, Majin Buu sleeping, Gohan unconscious, Trunks and Goten sleeping, and finally Goku dropping down to the ground. Chapter 1: Wait a Minute! Are You Stronger Than Me?! Goku wakes up in Bulma's yard, and she expresses concern over Goku suddenly losing consciousness. Goku, however, does not remember who Bulma is/where he is (depending on the player's choice) or even who he is. When Bulma shows him a mirror, he is shocked to see his face, and stares at his body in amazement. As Bulma begins to realize Goku is not himself anymore, both of them hear a loud noise and walks outside to discover that the person standing in front of them is Android 16. Bulma is shocked to see Android 16 alive, asking if he was resurrected by the Dragon Balls, demanding answers. Bulma reminds Android 16 how she repaired him after his first battle with Cell, and Android 16 replies she had fixed a different 16, shocking her. He then requests the spirit currently linked to Goku's body to come with him, saying there is much to be done. As Goku shows resistance, Android 16 threatens to use force and then powers up. Bulma tells Goku to defeat Android 16, but then discovers that Goku does not even remember how to fight, and quickly hides. Android 16 comments that since it is Goku's body, it will be tough, stating that he will utilize less-than-lethal force and then fires at Goku. However, when the smoke clears, Goku took no damage by transforming into Super Saiyan and blocking the blast. Android 16 remarks that Goku's power is the same as it is in his data, and confirms that there is no need for him to hold back. The two then proceed to fight. Chapter 2: Come to, Warriors! Earth Needs You! Over at West City, Goku and Android 16 are still engaging in battle with Bulma watching nearby from behind a car. Android 16 states that despite having linked with Goku's body, his strength has already matured. Beerus and Whis suddenly appear behind Android 16, with Beerus quickly finding out that Android 16 is not human. Android 16 decides to retreat after deeming both gods of being a threat. Whis informs Bulma that another person has resided inside Goku's body and tells them to wake Goku up for them. The real Goku wakes up from inside his conscious, realizing that he can't move at all, and asks the should if they can fill him in on what's going on. He becomes shocked when he finds that the the soul is in control of his body. Beerus and Whis comment about how the "waves" they are feeling appear to be man-made, leading Bulma to ask the pair about the waves. Whis asks Bulma if she had summoned them for another reason other than an explanation of the source of the waves. Bulma suddenly remembers her reason and reveals to them that clones that look a lot like Goku and his friends are invading, and that Frieza and Cell had returned. She tells Beerus that he can take them all out now that he's here, but the God of Destruction merely states that the whole situation is none of his business. Whis notes that Goku's power has gotten a tad stronger and concludes that the waves might be the one responsible for suppressing the Saiyan's current power. Beerus adds that everyone else might be experiencing the same results, causing Bulma to realize that all of them may have been knocked out by the waves, much like Goku. Bulma wonders why Android 16 appeared earlier and claims that he must have some connection with the waves. She tries bribing Beerus with tasty food to aid her in rescuing the other, but Beerus turns down the offer and suggests using the soul linked to Goku's body to do all the fighting. Chapter 3: Goku's Alive?! Quick, Save Krillin! Aboard the Capsule Corporation ship, Bulma has modified the vessel's equipment to negate the effects of the waves. Using them on Goku, she manages to bring him back to consciousness, although he finds himself weakened along the soul inside of him still inhabiting his body. Goku then senses a power of another person nearby—Krillin—and heads out to rescue him. At Rocky Field, Goku finds Krillin unconscious and sees his clone preparing to finish him off. After defeating the clone, Krillin is brought back onto the ship, wakes up, and gets caught up on what has happened from Bulma. Realizing Krillin's power being weakened as well, Bulma convinces the soul to move from Goku's body to Krillin's. In this way, the soul can power them both during battle, but only one warrior at a time. Chapter 4: Evil Exposed! The Red Ribbon Army's Plot! Inside the Capsule Corporation ship, Goku compliments the soul for being a good fighter, while Krillin hopes Android 18 and Marron are okay over at Master Roshi's place. Goku tells Krillin not to worry about them and notes that Android 18 is the stronger one out of the couple. Suddenly, Goku and Krillin sense an energy that seems to be Cell's, though it seems a bit smaller. They note that they cannot sense Cell's opponent's energy, and believe that it must be an android. Landing on the Islands, Goku and Krillin find Cell preparing to attack an unconscious Android 18 and an auburn haired woman who is begging Cell to spare 18. Seeing his wife down, Krillin attacks Cell with a Destructo Disc, but the Bio-Android dodges. Goku is happy Cell is back, as now he can fight him again, with Cell expressing his desire for revenge against him and Gohan. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and tells Krillin to check up on 18, who discovers that she's out cold. The woman asks Krillin if she knew who she was and informs him that 18 has protected her from Cell. Angered, Krillin powers up and helps Goku in fighting against Cell, succeeding in defeating him. Cell starts complaining about the waves hindering his true power and uses Solar Flare and escapes right when Krillin was about to finish him off. With Cell gone, Krillin checks up on 18. The woman with 18 before reveals to them that the Red Ribbon Army has returned, adding that the army is the one responsible for the appearances of the clones and for the resurrection of and Cell. She explains to them that she was a researcher, working on the "linking" tech for the army—tech that suppresses a fighter's power, allowing a soul to be planted inside them. The linking tech was perfected just days ago, and the researcher fled when she realized that the army wanted to use it for total cosmic domination. While on the run she met 18, who helped her, and the two ran into Cell. Android 18 sacrificed herself to protect the researcher. Goku and Krillin tell the researcher to come back with them to meet Bulma, but the researcher says she wants to go back to her family. Chapter 5: Piccolo Revived! Find Android 16! Over at the Cell Games Arena, Cell stands alone, enraged that the team's powers aren't apparently as diminished as his was. Frieza appears, taunting him. Despite a deal the two had struck, Cell had pursued his own agenda. Frieza then strikes another deal with Cell by offering information that his group, the Ginyu Force, has acquired that may be useful for the Bio-Android. Back aboard Bulma's ship, Piccolo contacts Goku telepathically, begging for his aid. Sensing an energy distortion, he instructs Bulma where to go. Upon arriving at the Wastelands, Goku and Krillin find Piccolo sprawled upon the ground. Before they can assist him, more clones arrive. After the battle, Piccolo is then revived aboard Bulam's ship. Rather than wait for an explanation, Piccolo has gone ahead and read Bulma's mind for the answers he seeks, with Bulma being none to pleased at the intrusion. Piccolo recognizes the soul within Goku, informing it that they'll need its help more than ever and that he'll fight alongside them to do whatever he can to help. Bulma reveals they are running tests on Android 18 at the Capsule Corporation, but there's nothing physically wrong with her and that she should be awake soon. Piccolo raises concerns about Android 16's involvement with what's happening in the world, refusing to believe the 16 he knows would go along with any plan of the Red Ribbon Army. Bulma wonders if the 16 they encountered was a clone of sorts, another 16 body with some of the original's memories. Piccolo concludes that their only course of action would be to locate the Red Ribbon Army's base in order to find some answers. Chapter 6: A New Threat! Android 21 Appears! Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo land outside a rocky formation that appears to contain an entrance. Piccolo presumes it is the base of the Red Ribbon Army and Goku informs everyone that somebody's coming. The person is shown to be no other than Android 16, who leaps down from the entrance to confront the warriors. Krillin asks 16 if he has his old memories, assuming that he does given 16's silent treatment, and then asks why is he working alongside the Red Ribbon Army. 16 refuses to answer the question and powers up instead, resulting in another battle. After the battle, Goku realizes that 16 never intended to kill them and Krillin believes that he's being controlled by the Army. 16 states that he cannot leave the Army because he wants to prevent "that monster" from running amok. He reveals it is the Army's leader, Android 21. He follows 21's orders, though her personality grows more aggressive every day and begins explaining on what would happen if he were to leave his pose. Just then, the "researcher" that was saved from 218 before arrives, floating down from above, and finishes 16's sentence by stating that she would never wake up again. 16 confirms to the others that the woman is 21. Android 21 reveals that 18 never really saved her and lied to everyone just so she could avoid fighting, admitting that all she wanted when the team came upon her was to prevent any sort of alliance with Cell, as she isn't at her full power yet. She then turns her attention to 16, whom she knows activated the "waves" and linked the player's soul to Goku to give them an advantage. Seeing 16 still allying with Goku and co., 21 reveals her true form, which consists of having pink skin, pointy ears, white hair, and a tail. 21 proceeds to create a large black energy sphere, intending to destroy 16 for his defiance. Goku fires Kamehameha at the android, but his efforts was all for naught as it failed to leave a scratch on her. 21 throws the blast at 16, which manages to destroy him completely. After destroying 16, 21 attempts to attack the warriors, but realizes that the last attack has taken a tool on her strength. 21 then flees, with Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo in hot pursuit. Up in the skies, 21 states that she's not ready to snack on them yet and tells Goku to unlock more of his power before hitting him with a blast, knocking him down from the sky. The soul finds itself linked inside Cell, who is confronted Android 21. 21 recognizes the soul immediately and attacks. At the end of the battle, Cell is shown on the ground with 21 noting that the soul gets stronger to whomever it links with. As she starts wondering if it would be better for the soul to link up with Goku to make a better meal, Cell uses this opportunity to use Solar Flare and makes his escape. Cell wonders how 21 had gotten so strong and thinks about the clones, claiming that they might be the weakness he was looking for before passing out from fatigue. The soul then re-links with Goku aboard Bulma's ship. Piccolo states that their main priority is defeating 21, but the main problem is that 21 is masking her energy to prevent them from finding her. The team realizes they need more and stronger allies for the fight against 21. Goku focuses on pinpointing Vegeta's energy and succeeds in finding his location. Chapter 7: A Fateful Rematch! Goku vs. Frieza! The trio make their way to a crater in a wasteland, where Goku insists Vegeta is somewhere in the location. In the distance, Piccolo sees Frieza preparing to kill a knocked out Vegeta with a Death Beam and fires an energy blast at the emperor, who fires his own Death Beam at the oncoming blast. The trio descend to Frieza's position to confront him. Frieza admits that he wanted to kill Vegeta himself before be devoured by 21, but decides to exterminate the trio, with the Ginyu Force—Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Ginyu—appearing to assist him. Upon his defeat, Frieza reveals to the trio that Android 21 feasts on those she overcomes by turning them into candied treats, which adds to her strength. Piccolo states that it's a good thing that they encountered Frieza and the Ginyu Force before they can become 21's food. Frieza, however, refuses to be devoured by 21 and makes his escape thanks to Guldo paralyzing the trio with his psychic abilities. Back at the ship, Vegeta gets back on his feet and is informed on what has happened while he was out. At first, he calls Krillin out for falling into Guldo's move despite seeing it back on Planet Namek, but Bulma scolds him for being knocked out while everyone else was fighting against the clones. The team then decides to defeat the rest of the clones in order to stop 21 from getting more powerful along with increasing the strength of their linking. Chapter 8: Bon Appétit! Android 21's Endless Hunger! At the Land of the Kais, the Supreme Kai and Old Kai remotely view Android 21 from the Old Kai's crystal ball. Elder Kai senses that she is something bad and terribly evil, feeling as if someone took all the warriors on Earth and rolled them into one being. He also knows that all the villains have returned, including Buu. If something isn't done, he says, then things could go horribly out of control. He reminds Supreme Kai that there's nothing they can do but watch, however, and have faith that the heroes will overcome. In the middle of the ruined city, Nappa is shown being transformed into a treat and eaten by Android 21. She rates his taste rather low, dubbing it a 24 out of a 100-point scale, and considers going after Ginyu Force before sensing Cell watching from the shadows and calls him out. 21 claims that the same thing that she did to Nappa will happen to him, in which he scoffs at her at first, but then becomes amazed at how strong she has gotten in such little time. The scene fades to white as 21 sends a pink bolt of energy at Cell. At the Rocky Field, Android 21 is seen transforming all of the Ginyu Force into treats and devouring them, rating them slightly above Nappa in terms of taste. Frieza arrives on the scene, overhearing her musings, and realizes that she eaten Cell as well. She mentions how weak he was, and then taunts Frieza by suggesting he isn't that strong, either. Irked by her taunts, Frieza sends an energy blast at 21, but she teleports behind and receives his just-desserts by being eaten. 21 states that Frieza was the best flavor she has ever eaten and decides to find Goku and his friends. Chapter 9: To Supreme Kai's World! It's the Final Battle! Aboard their ship, Goku senses something massive. Krillin can sense it as well, noting that it feels like Buu's, but there's something more to it—a mixture of all the villains they've ever defeated. Piccolo surmises that it can be none other than Android 21. Bulma notes that the same was said of Cell at one point, to which Piccolo responds that it makes sense, because they're both androids. Vegeta guesses she is making herself known in order to lure them in. Goku is more than ready to fight. The team confronts Android 21 on a fiery volcano terrain. Bulma calls her out from her hovering ship while the others wait on the ground. 21 flies into the area, landing amid a cloud of fire and shattered stone, and starts bantering her excitement about devouring the warriors and powers up before Goku suddenly call for a time out. Taken aback, 21 listens to Goku's explanation of needing a different place to fight because she is so powerful. The others grab hold of Goku, and he makes them vanish with Instant Transmission, leaving 21 is alone and enraged. They arrive on the Land of the Kais, where Goku has related the story and asks the Supreme Kai if they can fight there, with Elder Kai being none too pleased. Supreme Kai admits that fighting on this world would be the safest course of action, but doubts whether 21 can even make the journey. Beerus and Whis are both present, and announce they have come to enjoy the show, with Beerus apparently predicting that the team would fight 21 here. The God of Destruction's prediction proves true, as Android 21 then arrives after learning Instant Transmission from watching Goku, ready to fight. Elder Kai states that the battle could go either way after witnessing 21's power, who begins laughing at the sight of many strong fighters, claiming of being a kid in a candy store. Goku and Vegeta power up into their Super Saiyan forms, with the former understanding out the source of her power, as 21 powers up even more and announces that all of them will satisfy her sweet tooth. Upon their victory, the now-battered 21 curses at the warriors. Goku powers up, ready to deliver the killing blow, as does the rest of the team. With the combined power of Vegeta's Final Flash, Gohan's Masenko, Gotenks' DIE DIE Missile Barrage, Krillin's Destructo Disc, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Yamcha's Spirit Ball, Tien's Neo Tri-Beam, Majin Buu's Turn into candy! and Goku's Kamehameha, 21 is seemingly obliterated. Ending As both the Supreme Kai and Old Kai congratulate Goku and his friends for their victory, Whis states there are still a lot of questions left unanswered, such as who 21 was exactly or about the mystery person 16 was trying to save. Whis tells the soul to continue searching for the truth and asks them to fill him in on whatever they find before he and Beerus walk toward Goku and his friends. Playable Characters *Goku (Super Saiyan) - Playable from the start. *Goku (SSGSS) - Unlocked after increasing Goku (Super Saiyan)'s level to 40. *Krillin - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 3. *Yamcha - Unlocked after rescue on Map 4. *Tien - Unlocked after rescue on Map 4. *Majin Buu - Unlocked after rescue on Map 5. *Piccolo - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 6. *Gohan (Adult) - Unlocked after rescue on Map 8. *Cell - Only playable in Map 9. *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 10. *Vegeta (SSGSS) - Unlocked after Boss Battle on Map 10 if Vegeta (Super Saiyan)'s level is 40. *Gotenks - Unlocked after rescue on Map 11. Category:Story Mode